The Senior Leaders are the major decision-making body of the DCCI. Each of the Senior Leaders, which is identified in the Overall Description and Essential Characteristics Section, is required to attend a bi-weekly meeting chaired by the DCCI Director. The mandatory attendance and active participation of this group has enabled timely review of broad policy and strategic issues that require senior leadership approval or resolution of issues brought by other internal DCCI organizations.